the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 40
"Time Crisis, the day after my birthday. New year - new me. Today, Jake and I will be talking about the Eagles, KFC, and Indonesia. And of course, Pepsi, and their controverial new commercial. We'll be joined by Desus, to take in the world around us. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests * Desus Nice - comedian Topics Ezra talks about receiving In Utero on cassette at his thenth birthday party, which occurred days after Kurt Cobain's death. This sparks a morbid discussion of musical contemporaries passing at their creative peak. Jake and Ezra discuss producer Steve Lillywhite's side gig peddling CDs in Indonesian KFCs and Bill Shine's incredulous response to a sexual harassment complaint, which was to compare the men of Fox News to the members of the Eagles. They also dig into the recent controversial Pepsi ad featuring Kendall Jenner and a "join the conversation" protest. The history of Pepsi (Brad's Drink), celebrity endorsements, and corporate responsibility are explored. Desus Nice (ak.a. Young Chipotle) calls in to discuss the ad and his desire for a Chipotle burrito card. Media Professional Ezra Koenig dishes out some advice for young artists before agreeing to participate in advertisements: read the creative. This episode's "Shape of You" discussion features the brutal realism of getting black-out drunk and speaking slowly to women. Segments *Top Five Continuity *Episode 19 - Pepsi in the Soviet Union *Episode 29 - Pepsi Hitline USA *Vampire Weekend *Grateful Dead *In My Neighborhood Fun Facts Jake names two of his college bands - * “Orlando” - a two-person punk rock band * “The Buff Guys” - described as Dinosaur Junior meets Def Leopard Quotes “My ribs!" - Ezra, as a mid 2000s Matthew McConaughey character, imagining a rom-com with Kate Hudson based on the songs of the Top Five Music Top Five : 2017 # "HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar # "That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars # "Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt #"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran # "Tin Man" - Miranda Lambert : 1984 # "Footloose" - Kenny Loggins # "Somebody's Watching Me (Single Version)" - Rockwell # "Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now)" - Phil Collins # "Here Comes the Rain Again" - Eurythmics # "Jump" - Van Halen Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Heart-Shaped Box" - Nirvana *"What Ever Happened?" - The Strokes *"Sunday Bloody Sunday" - U2 *"I'm a King Bee" - The Rolling Stones *"One of These Nights" - Eagles *"Rebel Music (Live)" - Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Lions" - Skip Marley *"ROCKABYE BABY (feat. ScHoolboy Q)" - Joey Bada$$ *"Jump" - Van Halen *"Tin Man" - Miranda Lambert *"Here Comes the Rain Again" - Eurythmics *"Shape of You" - Ed Sheeran *"Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now)" - Phil Collins *"Body Like a Back Road" - Sam Hunt *"Somebody's Watching Me (Single Version)" - Rockwell *"That's What I Like" - Bruno Mars *"Footloose" - Kenny Loggins *"HUMBLE." - Kendrick Lamar Further Reading # Regen, Jon. “U2 Producer's Other Job: Selling CDs in Indonesia's KFCs.” The New York Times, 3 Apr. 2017, www.nytimes.com/2017/04/03/arts/music/steve-lillywhite-kfc-sell-cds-indonesia.html. # Rosenthal, Andrew. “How Is Fox News Like the Eagles?” New York Times, 4 April 2017. https://www.nytimes.com/2017/04/04/opinion/how-is-fox-news-like-the-eagles.html. Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3